Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8n - 10}{3n} \times 9$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-8n - 10) \times 9} {(3n) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{-72n - 90}{3n}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{-24n - 30}{n}$